Esperas
by Lourd
Summary: No ano de estréia do filme O Hobbit, vim buscar nestes pequenos a minha inspiração. Fic do Desafio TolkienGroup 2012 Passem lá e aproveitem!


"_**O meu olhar alcança o longe. Contempla o território que me separa da concretização de meu desejo. O destino final que o olhar já conhece como recompensa, aos pés se oferece como lonjura a ser vencida. Mas não há pressa que seja capaz de diminuir esta distância. Estamos sob a prevalência de uma imposição existencial, regra que ensina, que entre o ser real e o ser desejado, há o senhorio inevitável do tempo das esperas." **_

_**Padre Fábio de Melo**_

Esperas

- Até que enfim, Samwise Gambi! Cheguei a pensar que havia desistido! – Censurou não sem motivo o atraso do hobbit. A ocasião exigia pressa e tanto o mago como Frodo já imaginavam ter que partir sem Sam.

- Perdão, Senhor Gandalf. Já me encaminhava para cá...

- Tampouco temos tempo para falar sobre o que já passou, meu rapaz. Agora prestem atenção às minhas instruções. O caminho é perigoso e quem o guarda, mais ainda. Não se desviem...

Gandalf continuou a falar enquanto a mente de Sam, apesar dos esforços de seu dono, insistia em desprezar o conselho do mago e voltava no tempo. O que não era, de fato, um esforço tão grande já que o episódio por ele recordado havia ocorrido há pouco.

...

_- Aonde vai com tanta pressa, Samwise Gambi? _

_A voz melodiosa chegou aos ouvidos do hobbit fazendo o coração disparar como somente sua dona era capaz de fazê-lo. Sam prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. 'Por todos os bosques do Condado! Não pode ser!" Sim, ela e apenas ela. A Rosa que ocupava seus sonhos de humilde jardineiro. De fato, o menor dentre os menores. Era assim que ele, Samwise Gambi se considerava._

_- Não vai responder a minha pergunta, Sam? – Indagou mais uma vez a hobbit._

_Ainda não a contemplara. Não tivera coragem de se voltar, mas força era que vencesse sua timidez naquele momento. Era-lhe feita uma pergunta que não poderia ficar sem resposta. O fiel amigo de Frodo procurou, então, se recompor da surpresa e, girando o corpo na direção da moça, pousou os olhos no objeto de sua devoção. E o que pode ver embeveceu seu coração. Rosinha era bela. Aos seus olhos não havia nem jamais poderia haver criatura mais encantadora. Com um terno sorriso nos lábios, a segurar um cesto do lado do corpo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra repousava em sua cintura. _

_- Feche a boca, Sam, antes que um mosquito resolva pousar nela! – Gracejou._

_O hobbit fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça como quem tenta acordar de um sonho._

_- Per...perdão, Rosinha, eu não a havia visto..._

_- Isso eu pude perceber – disse sorrindo._

_Diante do silêncio de Sam, a moça continuou._

_- Pensei que todos já se haviam recolhido. Hoje foi um dia cheio no Condado. _

_- É verdade._

_- E então?_

_- Então..._

_- Para onde vai com essa bagagem a uma hora dessas?_

_Sam voltou a cabeça em direção aos apetrechos que levava às costas._

_- Ah, isso?_

_- Sim..._

_- Bem, eu..._

_Ainda que não tivesse sofrido o impacto da grata surpresa de encontrar Rosinha, o hobbit teria tido dificuldade de impetrar uma desculpa convincente. _

_- Precisamos resolver algo, o senhor Frodo e eu. Não devemos nos demorar._

_O sorriso de Rosinha diminuiu. A moça fitou o rosto do hobbit como quem tenta ir além do que as palavras se propõem a revelar._

_- Tem algo a ver com o sumiço de Bilbo, não tem?_

_Sam engoliu seco. Mentir não era seu forte, mas revelar o que não lhe era permitido estava, definitivamente, fora de seus planos. A hobbit pareceu compreender o silêncio do fiel empregado de Frodo._

_- Entendo... – disse baixando os olhos – espero que esse 'algo' não demore a ser resolvido – completou docemente e de uma forma que fez o coração de Sam doer._

_- Eu também espero, Rosinha – disse Samwise sem compreender o motivo da tristeza da moça – mas porque você ficou assim?_

_- Todos sabem que quando Bilbo começa com suas esquisitices podemos esperar de tudo, menos que as coisas se resolvam facilmente ou..._

_- Ou..._

_- Ou que acabem da melhor maneira – disse olhando nos olhos de Sam._

_O hobbit não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Sua mente deveria estar distorcendo completamente as palavras de Rosinha._

_- Vo...você está... preocupada...? – 'Preocupada comigo?' Era o que realmente queria ter perguntado._

_A moça ofereceu apenas um sorriso triste como resposta._

_- Às vezes esperamos demais para dizer ou fazer certas coisas e quando percebemos, não há mais tempo ou ocasião para fazê-lo – completou a hobbit._

_O coração do jovem acelerou, mais uma vez._

_- Como agora... –disse o rapaz._

_Rosinha olhou para o lado. Por que aquele hobbit não se decidia de uma vez? Ela já estava cansada das investidas sem propósito dos bajuladores que a cercavam. E ele a olhava diferente. Ela sabia disso. Será que o intimidava de alguma forma? Já haviam lhe dito que por trabalhar no Dragão Verde ela, às vezes, parecia se defender o tempo todo de qualquer tentativa de aproximação. Até mesmo das mais sinceras e bem intencionadas. A moça deixou a mente vagar em meio a essas reflexões esquecendo-se de sua companhia._

_- Rosinha – disse Sam interrompendo os pensamentos da jovem e enchendo-se de uma coragem inédita – se há algo a ser dito, ou não, esse não é o momento. Mas não há porque não acreditar que o momento chegará se pudermos esperar mais um pouco._

_Pronto! Finalmente havia dito. Se compreendera errado ou não as palavras de Rosinha, seria tarde para voltar atrás. Só não suportaria partir em uma missão tão incerta como a que abraçava agora com mais um 'se' atormentando sua mente._

_A hobbit voltou a olhar Samwise com um leve sorriso nos lábios. _

_- É verdade. Acho que podemos esperar mais um pouco, não é Sam? – indagou aproximando-se do hobbit. _

_- Eu esperaria uma vida inteira – disse erguendo a mão em direção à face feminina, sem contudo, tocá-la. Já havia dito e feito bem mais do que se julgava capaz._

_Rosinha chegara a fechar os olhos por um momento, mas a hesitação de Sam a fez reabri-los. _

_- Parece haver um poeta por baixo destas vestes de jardineiro, não é verdade, Samwise?_

_- Só sei que ambos, a sua maneira, são peritos em cultivar rosas..._

_A moça brindou o jovem hobbit com um riso cristalino desanuviando o ambiente da tristeza que havia sido cercado o casal. _

_- Preciso ir agora, Rosinha – concluiu o hobbit baixando a cabeça e dando os primeiros passos ao lembrar de que Frodo e Gandalf o aguardavam._

_- Então espero que me traga um poema quando retornar, Samwise Gambi. Estarei esperando. _

_O jovem olhou para trás consentindo com a cabeça e procurando guardar em lugar seguro a imagem tão bela que ele sabia que o alentaria nos momentos difíceis. Sim, a esperança de rever Rosinha e de lhe dizer tudo que já deveria ter sido dito seria uma das fontes de onde beberia quando as coisas se complicassem, pois, no fundo de seu coração, Samwise Gambi sabia que não estaria de volta tão cedo. E que, se voltasse, não retornaria o mesmo. Nada o impediria de concretizar seus sonhos, jurara a si mesmo enquanto se afastava de seu amado Condado._

_..._

- Espero que tenham compreendido tudo e não se esqueçam de nenhum detalhe – advertiu o mago – e isso vale especialmente para você, Samwise!

- Sim, Gandalf – confirmou Sam.

O mago pousou as mãos nos ombros do hobbit e olhou no fundo de seus olhos, permitindo também a Sam que penetrasse nos seus pensamentos a fim de que compreendesse toda urgência do que lhe pediria. Gandalf sabia que o pequeno a sua frente guardava dentro de si grandes virtudes. Sabia que poderia contar com aquela dupla de hobbits.

- Ele precisará muito de você, rapaz – disse de modo a ser ouvido apenas pelo jardineiro – jamais o deixe.

Sam assentiu.

- Bom – disse o mago sorrindo levemente – agora vão.

- E não se preocupe, Sam – completou o maia – "_**entre o ser real e o ser desejado, há o senhorio inevitável do tempo das esperas."**_


End file.
